Smoking Kills
by ExplodingWeekend
Summary: Mello speaks with Matt on the dangers of smoking. Fluffy, drabble-y, one-shot.


A/N: BECAUSE MATT SHOULD TOTALLY HAVE THIS TALK.

Stop looking at me like that. It popped in my head. And yes, I seriously believe that Matt started smoking after Mello left.

So… please read and review or something. I'd appreciate it!

Smoking Kills

Mello glared at his red-headed companion. "I found this outside," he said, his voice cold. He held up a cigarette butt between his thumb and index finger, almost like he was afraid it would bite him.

Matt glanced up from the game he was playing and frowned. "It wasn't exactly _inside_, right? You just said you didn't want me smoking _inside_."

"I said I didn't want you smoking these… these… cancer sticks at all! That's what they are, cancer on a stick!"

"But…" Matt pouted. "I like them."

"Stop liking them! They'll get you killed one day!" Mello crushed the cigarette in his gloved hand and tossed it in the nearest wastebasket before sitting next to Matt.

Matt pressed a button on the controller he was holding. A small window popped up on the screen, reading 'Game Paused'. "Are you worried about my health, Mello?"

Mello 'hmm-phed'. "No, those things reek. Even now I can smell them."

"That's not what you were complaining about earlier. You said that they would kill me. Why would you be worrying about something like that?" Matt's voice got lower. "Besides, we almost get killed everyday."

Mello stared at the flashing screen. "I know, but-"

"But?"

"We're good at not getting killed. We can control the situation when people are shooting at us, or trying to run us down. Even the whole 'Kira' business we can control as long as we don't reveal our names. We're just that good."

Matt smiled softly and adjusted his goggles, waiting for Mello to continue.

"These things, though," Mello reached into a pocket on Matt's vest and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "These I can't control. And that makes me really… it just makes me mad! Because… because…"

Matt resumed the game. "I understand. You like being in control. That's why I let you."

Mello nodded, thinking back on all the times Matt had proven himself a follower, and a follower of Mello at that.

"I started smoking after you left Wammy's, you know."

Mello froze. "What?"

"I missed you. I… I didn't have anyone to follow anymore. I wanted to be… no. I _didn't_ want to be in control."

Mello crushed the box of cigarettes. "So you let these control you?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matt nod.

"How stupid."

"I'm not a leader, Mello, and you know that. I get… frustrated when I'm in the spotlight, when I don't have someone with me. I really, really missed you."

"I know, Matt. I missed you too." He paused, watching Matt play the game for a while. "But I'm here now, you know."

He saw a smile flicker over Matt's face. "I know."

"So… you don't need these disgusting things anymore, right?"

Matt shrugged. "Can't really help it anymore. I kinda need them, like you need chocolate."

"Don't bring my problem into this!" Mello snapped, making Matt laugh. He sighed.

"I'll make a deal with you, I suppose."

"There's the old mafia leader I once knew."

"Shut up." Mello looked at the crushed box in his hand. "One a day."

"Two."

"No, one. And…" Mello tapped his chin. "I'll buy you a new game."

"What about a game system?" Matt gave Mello his best impression of puppy dog's eyes.

"No! A new game and… I'll…" Mello sighed in defeat. "I'll let you know where my secret stash of chocolate is."

Matt knew a good offer when he saw one, and he _was_ very curious to see where the source of Mello's addiction was. "Deal."

"Good." Mello sneered again at the box in his hands. "I gotta go wash my hands."

"Be sure to pick up that new game soon, okay?" Matt smiled triumphantly.

"Whatever."

As soon as Mello was out the door, Matt leaned over to pull something out from under the couch. It was another pack of cigarettes.

"I suppose these will be going then." Matt threw the pack over his shoulder and continued gaming.


End file.
